


Kageyama's volleyball demonstration

by KindredSpirit_In_nomansland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emetophilia, Other, Sickfic, sickkageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredSpirit_In_nomansland/pseuds/KindredSpirit_In_nomansland
Summary: Suga and Kageyama attempt to teach Noya some setting technique. Kageyama is sick and is irritable up until he cracks.





	Kageyama's volleyball demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING- Descriptions of vomit below.  
> Link to my tumblr account where i am active in the emtophilia community 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emetogirlforlyfe

“You’re hands are too far apart. Here make a diamond like this,” Suga instructed to Noya while holding his hands in a setting position to demonstrate the proper technique. It was before afternoon practice and Suga had promised Noya to help him improve his volleyball setting. The rest of the team was slowly filing into the gymnasium. Kageyama was early and was setting a ball against the gym wall in the corner.  
“I just don’t understand, I can’t understand what you mean if you’re demonstrating and trying to tell me what I’m supposed to be looking at all at the same time!” Noya whined. Suga dropped the ball with a sigh, he was doing his best on his own to teach, but he could really use some help at this point. He looked around thinking of another approach. His eyes stopped on Kageyama.  
“Hey Kageyama!” Suga hollered across the gym. The tall boy turned with a grumpy expression on his face.  
“What?” zero enthusiasm included in his reply.  
“Can you come over here and demonstrate some proper setting technique? I’m having a hard time teaching it to Noya on my own.” Suga explained while Noya let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Kageyama attempted a stare down with Suga, trying to convey his distaste in coming over to help. Suga wouldn’t let him get away with his attitude, flashing him his signature look of im going to murder you if you don’t come over here right now. Kageyama rolled his eyes and slowly made his way over to them.  
Truthfully, he wasn’t normally averse to giving a hand, but today he was not himself. He had woken up with a unusual loss of appetite and an ache in his shoulders that wouldn’t go away after morning practice. He thought it may have just been tight muscles from yesterday’s strength workout, but he wasn’t so sure after he ate lunch. He had spent the whole afternoon hunched in his chair cradling his unsettled stomach and stifling nauseas burps.  
“What do you want me to do?” Kageyama asked.  
“I need you to just do a regular set for me when I say. I’m trying to show Noya the timing of the set.” Suga explained.  
“Thanks for helping Kags!” Noya said punching his arm playfully. Kageyama wasn’t expecting it and found himself cursing under his breath at being jostled ergo jostling his churning middle. He shot Noya another glare before nodding for Suga to throw. He licked his lips and concentrated on setting the ball.  
“See? Like that,” Suga explained. “Kageyama another one okay?” He repeated the action, this time feeling an especially unpleasant pain in his middle and a rising nausea in his throat. God, he hoped practice would go by fast. All he wanted to do at this point was retreat under his duvet.  
“Ohhh….” Noya exclaimed as he processed what he had just been shown. “I don’t get it.” He looked blankly between the others. Kageyama let out a frustrated huff, he didn’t want to be doing this, and Noya wasn’t helping make this go by quickly.  
“It’s not hard idiot,” Kageyama jutted his chin out and showed him the hand position again with exaggerated annoyance plastered on his face.  
“It’s not hard for You!!” Noya shot back defensively. “It’s all you do, I bet you wouldn’t be able to pull off a ROLLLLLIIINNG THUUUNNNNDERRRR!!!!!!” Noya proceeded to demonstrate his favourite trick move for the boys. Tanaka, Asahi and Daichi hollered their approval from the equipment room door.  
“Okay, okay, thanks for umm… that Noya.” Suga chuckled trying to break the tension felt on Kageyama’s side and get back on track with the lesson. “Could you demonstrate a set one more time?” Kageyama let out a huff.  
“Fine,” he grumbled, getting into position. Suga tossed the ball in the air and the two boys watched Kageyama’s technique in getting under the ball and preparing to receive. The moment kageyama’s feet left the ground though he felt a stabbing pain in his gut that caused him to double over and miss the ball altogether.  
“Way to go Kags, looks like you need some technique lessons too!” Noya called out at the older boy. This hit a nerve and Kageyama whipped around to face the shorter second year.  
“Shut it idiot! That was an accide-aullp!!!!” Kageyama clamped his hand over his mouth. The whole team was now in the gym and burst into peeling laughter at the spectacle Kageyama was making of himself. His cheeks burned, and a cold sweat caused an unpleasant shiver down his spine. His stomach cramped again, and he felt something hot and acidic splash in the back of his throat. He needed to get out now. With another lurch of his stomach, he dashed for the locker room. Some of the boys continued to laugh, not quite aware of Kageyama’s predicament, but Suga quickly registered the pale, sickly look on his face and ran after him. Halfway across the gym, almost to a trashcan…but not quite. Vomit spewed from in-between his fingers and a forceful heave had him keeled over. Everyone watched in horror as a projectile slurry of puke splatted on the gym floor.  
“Oh God!” Asahi turned away disgusted, Yamaguchi laughed nervously at the scene. The whole gym was filled with loud reactions to the mess accompanied by the forceful heaves coming from Kageyama. More vomit added to the spreading mess, this time coming up through his nose. Tears streamed down Kageyama’s cheeks, he screwed his eyes shut from exertion and embarrassment. Suga, having caught up now, put a supportive hand on the sick boy’s back and tried to shield him from spectator’s view.  
“Leave! Go warm up outside!” He ordered at the boys, his glare getting his point across very effectively. The team shuffled out noisily, leaving Daichi and Suga to help. “Daichi, can you go get the janitor?” Daichi nodded and ran out of the gym. Kageyama hastily tried to get to his feet, attempting to get to the bathroom. Another heave had him doubling over helplessly HHHUUUAAAAAALLLLKK!!!!!!! “It’s okay, just let it run its course,” Suga supported and patted the boy’s back empathetically. After a moment of coughing and labored breathing, Kageyama straightened and slowly turned to face his teammate. His face was bright red from exertion and sweat soaked his forehead. He wiped his lips with a shaky hand and cleared his throat.  
“I think I’ll sit this practice out,” he informed Suga in a matter of fact tone.  
“Good thought,” Suga replied and guided the sick boy to the change room.


End file.
